Happiness in Disneyland
by RukaStarr
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Heihachi's being an a ...whatcha gonna do about it? Take him on a vacation to Disneyland! What will happen? We'll see how it goes...
1. Final Preparations

Ahhhh...my first CHAPTERED humor fic on ff.net...Alright, here's the prologue. Heihachi's being an ass, so we (as in Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Me, Kazuya, and Jin) take Heihachi to Disneyland, in hopes of making him happy, so he would let us take over his Zaibatsu...and then some. So sit back, relax, and enjoy our stupidity.  
  
  
Heihachi Mishima, head of the infamous Mishima Zaibatsu, sat back in his chair...watching cartoons. Not just any cartoons, but MICKEY MOUSE cartoons! *gasp* He truly hated Disney, (he took his ideas of Mickey Mouse), Mickey Mouse, Disneyland, ANYTHING with Disney! Argh, all the work started getting to him. All the paperwork, bills, and even Xiaoyu's perfect report cards stressed him. What he needed was-  
"Mishima-sama! More bills for you!"  
-more paperwork...Kazuya came in "cheerfully" through the large, glass doors, carrying an eternal pile of bills. He dropped them down onto his large business desk, pivoted, and walked back toward the glass doors. Heihachi rubbed his temples. As suddenly, he yelled out, " KAZUYA!"  
Kazuya turned around. He waked coolly (cause he's cool) toward his old man's desk. "Whaddya want?"  
" I'm in need of a vacation...do you know the perfect place?"  
"No, but I know someone who does. I'll call her later."  
  
That night...  
  
Ahh...nothing like watching some episodes of Fushigi Yuugi. She sang to the opening lyrics, For the One I Love. "...Kanawanai yume wa nai yo! Massugu ni shinjiteru..." The phone rang, interruptin her "beautiful" singing. "Hello?"  
"Black Phoenix?"  
"Wai! Konnichiwa, Kazuya!"  
"Yeah, konnichiwa. Now, Heihachi needs to go somewhere "happy" for vacation. I'm guessing you know the perfect place?"  
"I certainly do! (whispers)"  
"That's perfect! I'll tell the others!"  
"Lemme call Jin-Jin!"  
"Fine." He hung up. Black Phoenix jumped from her spot on the couch and went directly to her computer. The logged on, and IM Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. There, they chatted about they're new mischievous trip. She bought their tickets, arranged their plane trip, and packed her belongings for the day after tomorrow. After she had logged off, she called Jin.  
"Hello?"  
"Konnichiwa, Jin-chan!"  
"Oy, konnichiwa, koibito. What's up?"  
"I planned a special trip for us! Along with Kazuya, Heihachi, and Sparda!"  
Jin sighed. "Who would watch over Xiaoyu while we're gone?"  
"Lee will!"  
"When do we leave?"  
"In two days!"  
"Alright then, I'll be over tomorrow night."  
"Great! Aishiteru, Jin-Jin!"  
"Aishiteru, koibito."  
  
Black Phoenix blushed. She loved it when Jin called her "koibito". She wondered how Kazuya was doing...  
  
"Lee, JUST WATCH THE DAMN GIRL!!!"  
"WHY ME?!"  
"So if we get 'daddy' all happy and shit, YOU get to use him for your Combot experiments!!!"  
"OO...OK!!" With that, Kazuya slammed the phone down. He hated talking to Lee. He ALWAYS wanted his way with things...Well, now that everything was arranged, he just needed to pack. But what to pack? He walked over to his room and slammed the door shut.  
  
  
I wonder what will Kazuya be packing? There ya go, Legendary Dark Knight Sparda! Your permanent role in this fic! Yay! Now, I know I put some Japanese words in it, and I will put more in the future. Along with some tagalog words. (because I am indeed, Pinay!!!) If you don't know what they mean, here's a short yet helpful list.  
  
Konnichiwa - hi, hello  
-sama - someone of high respect  
-chan - a respective title, often referred to boys.   
Aishiteru- I love you  
Koibito- Sweetheart  
  
If there are any mistakes in Japanese, let me know, since I'm still learning. Now, here's the best part...R&R!!!! 


	2. The Happy plane trip

I see that none of you actually LIKED that first chapter...BUT I DON'T CARE!!! I'm making more whether you liked it or not! I thank the very few people who reviewed, which I won't mention, because I'm being lazy and don't feel like mentioning people right now. Now I bet you're all wondering what happens next, huh? Well, here it is!!!   
  
The next day, EVERYONE who was going to Disneyland was ready. (For some strange reason, they're all ready in such a short amount of time...) In front of the Mishima estate, they waited impatiently for their "guest of honor" to arrive...  
  
All: WE'RE WAITING IMPATIENTLY!!!  
  
See?  
  
Kazuya: (looks at his watch) Dammit, she's the one who thought of the place...WHY ISN'T SHE HERE?!?!  
  
Sparda: Uhh...packing?  
  
Kazuya: She told me last night that she was already packing!  
  
Sparda: Uhh...party?  
  
Kazuya: PARTY?! WITHOUT MEEE?!?!  
  
*ding ding* (Enter Jin and Black Phoenix on a bicycle)  
  
Kazuya: Jin! There you are! What took you both so long?!  
  
Jin: Black Phoenix here got EXTREMELY hungry after packing last night, so I took her to Panda Express.  
  
Kazuya: WHAT?!?!  
  
Black Phoenix: Don't worry, Kazuya, I gotcha fortune cookies!!  
  
Kazuya: Oh boy! *grabs fortune cookies*  
  
Sparda: What about me?  
  
Black Phoenix: You too!  
  
Sparda: *grabs fortune cookies* Woo-hoo!  
  
Heihachi: Now, are we going to Casablanca now?  
  
All: O.O  
  
Jin: CASABLANCA?!?! DAD!!!  
  
Kazuya: WHAAAATT?? It sounded good!  
  
Jin: And I thought you of all people would know the BEST RESORTS!!!  
  
Kazuya: *shrug*  
  
Heihachi: What? Where are we going?  
  
All: Uhh...CASABLANCA RESORT!  
  
Heihachi: WHOO!!!  
  
Kazuya: Come on, into the limo with you!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
In the plane 2 hours later...  
  
Black Phoenix: *singing 10 Years After (Gundam 008th MS Team)* #Woe 10 years after jyuu nengo no watashi watoshi doushiteru darou donna fuu ni anata wo, sukiteiru darou#  
  
Jin: #Woe, 10 years after, jyuu nengo no, anata o mitsumete mitai, Stay Together, sono toki, kitto sobade hohoen deitai!#  
  
B.P and Jin: (keep singing)  
  
Kazuya: ARGH! Where'd they learn to sing! Someone shut 'em up!  
  
Sparda: Uhhh...you taught 'em, Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya: Oh...SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!!  
  
Heihachi: *snore*   
  
All: *look at Heihachi*   
  
Heihachi: *talking in his sleep* I HATE YOU! Damn Disney...took Mickey Mouse from me...took away my dreams of a perfect theme park...If I go to Disneyland...*SNORE*  
  
All: O_O;  
  
Jin: I think you've done it now, koibito.  
  
Black Phoenix: Uhh...we'll see what happens!  
  
Kazuya: This should be interesting...  
  
Kazuya turned around as soon as he heard humming next to him. A snobby looking lady wearing a navy blue velvet dress winked at Kazuya.  
  
Random Rich Woman in plane: *looks at Kazuya* Hello, handsome! Nice suit! I love a man in purple...  
  
Sparda: Uhh...Kazuya?  
  
Jin: O_O  
  
Kazuya: Listen, lady. If you wanna do something horny, go do a rosebush.  
  
Random Rich Woman In Plane: Well, I never! HMPH! *turns away*  
  
Black Phoenix: O.O ...someone hitting on your dad...  
  
Jin: Good one, dad!  
  
Kazuya: I'm still popular with the ladies...  
  
Jin: What about mom?  
  
Kazuya: Ahh...I miss your mother...  
  
Sparda: Hey! Teach me more of your disses, oh Master Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya: Yes...when we arrive...  
  
Black Phoenix: Hmm...*looks at Jin* I hope NO ONE ELSE would be popular with you, Jin-kun!  
  
Jin: Uhh...yeah, sure thing.   
  
Sparda: Hey, B.P., didn't we call Hwoarang too?  
  
Black Phoenix: I dunno, I think we did.  
  
Jin: O.O Whatcha two talk about?!?!  
  
Sparda: What, jealous?  
  
Jin: Me? NOOOO...What happened?  
  
Black Phoenix: He said he was going to Disneyland too, so I told him to meet us there.  
  
Jin: Hmm...good thing I packed this straight jacket...heheh...  
  
Meanwhile, Kazuya was trying to keep ladies OFF him...  
  
Random Exotic Dancer in Plane: Come on, just one night. I'll even give you a lap dance...  
  
Kazuya: No thanks. Hey, you wanna go screw with something, go screw a drill. Get it? Screw? Drill?  
  
REDIP: Hmph!  
  
REDIP#2: Come on, sexy...  
  
Kazuya: Nope, go humpty dumpty on some other wall.  
  
REDIP#2: Geez, no need to act all mean!  
  
Sparda: Where'd you learn all that from?  
  
Kazuya: *points at Black Phoenix*  
  
Sparda: HER?!?!  
  
Kazuya: Yeah. She told me 'em. She writes 'em in school when she's bored, especially in her Geography class.  
  
Sparda: OO...  
  
Announcer: Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing shortly.  
  
Kazuya: Yay.  
  
Black Phoenix: YAY!!!  
  
YAY! We're landing! What will happen in our hotel rooms? What will happen at night?! The only one who would know right now is...me...I also thank lilsweetcherryblossom for the -chan -kun thing. Thanks! Also, that quote thing IS true. I made more! AIM (AOL Instant Message) me at Blackphoenixkat (also my email) and I'll letcha see all of 'em...THEY'RE MY AWAY MESSAGE!!!!  
  
Now...R&R OR I SHOVE THIS PIXY STICK UP UR ASS!!! J/K!!! Who'd wanna waste a perfectly good Pixy Stick for that?!?! 


End file.
